


Crowley and Gabriel x Reader

by TBGWNMHGB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Reader, Gen, Light-Hearted, Platonic x Reader, Slightly AU so that we can have a happy ending.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGWNMHGB/pseuds/TBGWNMHGB
Summary: A Series of connected oneshots centering around what the title says.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is female as it is the easiest to write being one myself. There will be no blatant romance, but very strong friendship. This story is set in season 8, where it diverges into au. This is intended to be light hearted and in some cases, comedy. So Cas didn't help Metatron, Gabriel didn't die, and Kevin won't be killed. And finally there are no world ending events going on. This will be updated as long as I have ideas.
> 
> Ps. Not all chapters will be this short. This one is intended as a prologue of sorts.
> 
> I would like to give credit to SophieLeighBroome on DeviantArt who allowed me to use her idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

You stood in the bunker kitchen doing something that you did daily; preparing breakfast. Even in the hectic days of the apocalypse, cooking relaxed you. It gave a sense of normalcy that helped to keep your sanity in check more times than you could count. And like before, it was a task that usually took a good hour or two with the amount that Dean and his giant of a brother could eat on a daily basis. Kevin wasn't much of a big eater, however. Even with no apocalyptic disaster around the corner he still enjoyed wandering the vast Men of Letters library. 

You can’t help but think that It's almost funny how bored everyone is without a crisis at hand. The brothers had returned to hunting, poor Kevin was taken in as an honorary hunter and Winchester, and Cas still checked in on everyone every now and then. It seemed that even Crowley didn't know what to do with himself, as he popped in every few days to bug the brothers. Much to the mutual dismay of most of the bunkers residents.

Today was one of those days. He started out by scaring the crap out of you by appearing at the table when you weren't looking. After getting a good laugh out of your startled yelp, he resigned himself to nibbling on a piece of toast. On one of his many unwelcome visits, he discovered an undying love for bacon. Although he knew that asking for it would only result in an annoyed huff at best. So he would often just sit there silently begging for you to make it. Luckily for him, the love of bacon was bunker-wide. Meaning that there wasn't a breakfast without it.

Finishing off a healthy (heart attack inducing) sized platter of it, you set it on the table. "Thank you love." Crowley praised before digging in, stuffing in no less than three slices at a time. You gave a nod of acknowledgment as you turned to the fridge. It amazed (frightened) you how casual it was to see The King of Hell pop in for breakfast.

You heard soft footsteps approaching as the younger Winchester followed the heavenly aroma of bacon and eggs pouring out of the kitchen. He was currently trying to work out the kink in his neck from falling asleep on his laptop. His tired expression quickly dissolving into a long-suffering grimace as he spotted Crowley. "Welcome to the world of the waking Moose." You hid a snort as Crowley's ignored greeting came out terribly muffled.

"Morning Sam." Came your more welcoming greeting as you slid the last of the scrambled eggs into a bowl on the side.

"Morning Y/N." His voice came out rough, still a little stiff from sleeping.

"The eggs, and whatever bacon Crowley has spared are done. I'll start on the pancakes in a minute here." You announced as you set the eggs on the table.

"Got it!" His reply came from the other side of the kitchen as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Sam! In a few minutes here can you go wake up Dean?" As if on cue, Dean could be heard approaching. The rather undignified noises Crowley was making nearly covering it. 

An irritated groan escaped him as he saw the demon sitting at the table. "What's he doing here?" The question was more rhetorical than curious as it was in the same long-suffering tone that Sam had used earlier.

"Now, why can't I check in on my favorite Moose and Squirrel?" His voice held both amusement, and a barely concealed burp. Dean began using Sam's method of "maybe if I ignore it long enough it will go away" as he mirrored his brother's actions of pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Sam and Dean settled themselves at the table so you put the few pancakes that were already done by them. You listened to the idle chatter as you retreated into your thoughts. Many empty threats, not so empty threats, resigned groans, and Sam issued bitchfaces were tossed around in Crowley's presence. You chuckled at their banter. It wasn't even hatred anymore. It was more akin to a mild annoyance.

The morning was blissfully peaceful until you heard the familiar fluttering of wings that accompanied an angel landing. No one bothered to notice it assuming it was Cas. You knew the illusion of peace was too good to be true when you heard the distinct voice of the trickster/archangel. "So has Dean over here met his Tuesday quota for dying yet or..." Gabriel had walked in with his usual smug persona until he met eyes with Crowley.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" You interrupted the staring match. Gabriel turned to you.

"Well Cassie's been a bit busy lately so he kept bugging me to come and check in. And since I have nothing better to do today I figured I'd humor him." He finished off his explanation by grabbing a slice of bacon. Crowley practically growled on response. Curiosity had won on Dean's part as he asked questioned him.

"Hey, what do you mean by busy?"

"You wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork the apocalypse'll give ya! I mostly just give it Cassie." A flair of anger passed across the faces of you and the brothers. But before anyone could say anything Gabriel walked over to the pancake stack you had just finished. He picked it up, and dramatically inspected it with a critical eye before maple syrup appeared drizzled over top.

"By the way you're a much better chef than those Losechesters over there give you credit for." He gestured to the table for added effect before starting on the stolen pancakes. The stack wasn't that big. Only a dozen or so were there. You couldn't help but watch for a moment in morbid curiosity just to see how far he'd get.

You turned back to the stove to flip off the burner. The idle conversations continued once more as you gathered the dirty pans and bowls into the sink. It once again frightened you how casual it all was. But then again when you have seen everything you have, including meeting God himself, there isn't really much else to see.

You wordlessly finished. As you made your way out of the kitchen you caught one last glimpse of your "guests". You had to stifle a bark of laughter as you saw poor Crowley leaning back in his chair trying to hide the indigestion. Having devoured the entire plate you could only wonder if it was possible for him to get heart attacks. While the pancakes didn't affect Gabriel that much, he seemed uncharacteristically content with leaning against the wall.

While you were able to keep a straight face, Dean couldn't hide his smirk. "Hey Y/N! Maybe we should have them over for breakfast more often." Sam let out a chuckle at this. Gabriel let out an obnoxious belch before replying with all the eloquence, and grace of the powerful millennia old being he is.

"Shut up."

Crowley either didn't hear, or didn't have the energy to mirror the actions of the angel. You heard the brothers laughing as you finally left the kitchen to drag Kevin out of the library to eat.


	2. An Interesting Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although It hasn't come up before, In my personal headcanon, Crowley has wings. Also I don't know the official layout of the bunker. (If there even is one) So Its descriptions are headcanon from yours truly.
> 
> Warnings: Non graphic torture, blood.

You, Dean and Sam had gone on a hunt a few towns over from the bunker. There had been a few weird deaths, and unexplained disappearances. It really wasn't compelling evidence of a monster rampaging through the town. But everyone was starting to get a little stir crazy cooped up in the bunker, causing you to take it on anyway. So you three set off. Kevin wisely staying behind to research if needed.

After getting there, you and Dean noted that while the town seemed perfectly normal, there was something about it that was just...off. There isn't really another way to explain it. It started out by the odd looks the three of you got by just walking down the street. You and Sam did a few interviews while Dean/Agent Johnson went to the crime scene of the latest killing. The answers you received were very mechanical, almost rehearsed. They were either extremely vague, or excessively detailed. You managed to get a brief description of the apparent monster in question. But after another person gave the exact same testimony down to the words, you two decided to find Dean and head to a motel for the night.

Sam stayed in the room to get Kevin's opinion via phone, while you and Dean went out to get food. You decided on a small diner a few blocks away from the motel.

A great idea that was.

The second you walked in, two people rushed behind you and blocked the door as everyone else turned to fave at you. You instinctively began to reach for your weapon when you were both restrained. Every weapon on the both of you had been quickly tossed aside. You felt Dean tense next to you when everyone's eyes turned black. You were trying to find a weakness in the grip of the demon behind you. Dean seemed to be doing the same until you were roughly jerked back, losing your footing. Dean yelling your name in response. You started to struggle as you were dragged further into the restaurant. Dean started to flail and bark out threats with a renewed sense of panic. The two demons holding him led him to the door, and threw him out. Practically barricading it behind him.

He spent ten minutes inspecting the building in hopes of finding a potential entrance. Seeing that there was clearly no way of getting in, he did the only thing he could think of.

_Hey Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!_

He stared at the sky expectantly, but after about a minute his prayer went unanswered. Frustrated, Dean donned one of his classic "I'm too fucking tired for this shit" faces and sent out another.

_It's an emergency! We need help!_

Another minute went by, and Dean started to get desperate. So he tried his other angel contact. Although not nearly as trusted as the other, he needed the help either way. He just hoped that his weird friendship with you was enough to at least get him slightly interested in gracing him with his presence.

_Hey Gabriel! We've got an emergency down here, and Cas won't answer!_

He frantically looked around for either angel to appear. Straining his ears for the flutter of wings. After nothing happened, he took a breath to calm himself. Of course something like this would happen on the first day in two weeks that Cas or Gabriel didn't pop in for a visit.

He hastily dug his phone out of his pocket. Dialing his brother before putting the phone up to his ear as he ran up to the impala.

"You guys alright?" Sam asked. His voice curious.

"The diner was overrun with demons. They got Y/N!" He hissed nearly out of breath. The car door could be heard through the speaker.

"Call Cas! How far away are you?" Sam's voice had grown frantic.

"I'm on my way there now. I already tried calling Cas, he won't answer." He sped up slightly

"Try again!"

"I already called him twice. Hell, I even tried Gabriel!" Sam swore under his breath. Dean continued, "I'm halfway there. It doesn't look like we're going to get much help here Sammy."

"How many were there?"

"A dozen at least." Sam sighed.

"We'll come up with a plan when you get here. See you in a few minutes."

"Alright." Dean ended the call. Taking another breath to calm his more than frayed nerves. He turned into the motel as his thoughts were consumed with worry.

**(Elsewhere)**

You were dragged by two demons into what looked like a small storage room. One grabbed a chair from the corner and placed it in the center. The other one shoved you into it. Tying your wrists behind you, and your ankles to the chair legs with some type of nylon cord. You tensed during the process to give you more room later. The one that tied you down stepped back apparently oblivious to this. The other one turned to address him, "Guard the door. I don't need any interruptions." He left the room without another word. Closing the door behind him. You used this brief distraction to scan the cramped room more closely. You didn't see anything immediately useful, but you felt a sharp piece of metal poking out of the back rest. You snapped your attention back to your captor as she to you.

"Y/N, is it?" You didn't answer.

"What do you want with Crowley?" You sat there confused. Crowley rarely ever gave even the slightest hint about Hell's affairs. So you had little to no clue on why she would find the need kidnap you for interrogation.

"What do you want with Crowley?" She asked again more forcefully. While you honestly didn't know what she was talking about, you decided it best to stay silent. It isn't as if she would believe you anyway.

With a pleased look she landed a punch on you cheek. Your head turning to the side in response. You managed to keep you face expressionless. You turned your head back to look her in the eye again.

"Why is Crowley allied with you?" You stared back at her. You once again refused to speak. After a full minute of silence she punched you again. This time eliciting a small yelp. The habit of asking similar questions, and hitting you when you didn't answer, continued for what you assumed to be about an hour. You settled on making a big deal of yelling out in pain to cover the sound of the nylon fibers tearing. You chipped away at it little by little with a jagged piece of metal you'd found before. And with one last glorified scream, you hands were freed. You knew it was a risk. You had no weapon to speak of, your ankles were still bound, and you were already weak from the beating. But you felt helpless just sitting there taking it. So you lunged at her in an attempt to catch her off guard and knock her out.

Another great idea that was.

After holding her in a choke hold for a few seconds, it actually felt like your plan would work. But your strength was severely depleted after having your joints locked in place for so long, and she was able to yell loud enough to catch the attention of the "guard" from before. He came running in. You were forced back into the chair again. This time using twice as much cord to tie your rope burned wrists back together.

He wordlessly left as the woman recovered. Her eyes met yours and they bore into you in rage. "Well then. How about we try this again." She growled with the promise of pain in her tone. Reaching for her waist, she produced a knife hidden in her jeans. The blade was drenched in blood. You felt sick. While being dragged back, you completely lost sight of Dean. That blood could be his for all you knew. She pulled your shirt up until just your abdomen was exposed. Panic started to rise in your chest. Too weak to put up another fight, you took a moment to prepare yourself for the pain. Her face broke into a grin as she began to cut.

**(Farther Elsewhere)**

Castiel and Gabriel were in a meeting in heaven when Cas heard Dean's prayer. With a sense of urgency he tried to get the attention of the angel speaking.

"I need to go." He was about to fly away when he pushed him back into his seat.

"No. You have missed these meetings far too many times now." Cas was about to ignore it for now when he received another, more frantic one.

"I really need to go." The other angel let out a sigh.

"There is no real need to protect the Winchesters anymore. You will stay." Cas reluctantly dropped the subject. The longer he talks, the longer the meeting. The longer the meeting, the longer Dean will be without help. A minute passed, when next to him, Gabriel's eyes widened.

"I gotta run." The other angel was clearly getting angry.

"No not you again! You may not leave until we are done here." Gabriel stood up.

"I really need to go, it isn't an excuse this time!" The angel lost his temper.

"Neither of you will leave this room until this meeting is over! Do I make myself clear!" He shook his head in an attempt to calm himself. Straightening his posture, he continued his lecture. Cas turned to Gabriel. His face contorting with worry.

"Was that..."

"Yeah. It was."

They became anxious as they tried to keep their faces from giving it away. It was common to hear a prayer from you or the Winchesters asking for help. But two things stuck out here. Dean's insistence that it was an emergency, the ever so slight panic in his voice confirming this. And the fact that he called for them both. But why would he feel the need to contact Gabriel as well. Dean had been clear in his distrust of the angel. Yet he was desperate enough to call him anyway. The two brothers sat in silence with uncomfortable knots in their stomachs.

**(Even Farther Elsewhere)**

Similar to Cas and Gabriel, Crowley was going through the weekly ritual of making sure that the demons were all in line. Checking on their whereabouts, seeing if any were hunted etc. He found the whole process tedious. But you can't be too careful when it comes to them…

He noted a while back that they had taken over a small town not far from the Men of Letters bunker. But since he hadn't caught wind of any trouble there he had left it alone. In fact he had intended to take advantage of it. A whole town's worth of demons oh so conveniently settled, and ready for assignment should the need arise. But he figured that checking on it couldn't hurt.

So he flew to a shopping district in the center of the town. And that's when he started to become suspicious. Usually he'd receive polite, if not fearful greetings. But here his acknowledgements were short, and tense. Oh, they were hiding something. He wanted nothing more than to grab the next one he saw, and interrogate them. But he resisted. If that one particular demon didn't know anything, he would give away his suspicion, and gain nothing in doing so. So he would feign ignorance for as long as he could. If they thought he wasn't paying attention, they'd underestimate him, and give more away in his presence.

Walking down the street, he saw that most seemed to shy away from him, he walked nearly a block before finally spotting a demon wandering the rows of shops, seemingly unaware of his presence. He made his way to him undetected.

"I expected the streets to be more lively." The man flinched at the sound of his voice. Instantly spinning around to come face to face with his ruler, "I expected there to be more…residents" he floundered to compose himself.

_Perfect_

"Pray tell, is there some sort of event going on?" The look of horror on his face made it difficult for Crowley to keep his glee at bay. The two wordlessly stared at each other in an attempt to get the other to back off.

He didn't even last a minute before breaking down and offering an explanation. His face dropping into a defeated grimace.

_Victory_

"Keep going down the this street for a few more blocks…" He hesitated for a moment, earning a hard glare from Crowley. He crumbled within moments, "You'll find a small diner. A small crowd has gathered around it, so it shouldn't be too hard to miss." He looked like he want to drop dead. And he knew that if Crowley didn't like his answer, he really would.

Without another word, he flew himself a few blocks in the direction, pointed out to him. To which he was greeted by the small diner mentioned before. A massive crowd had gathered around the restaurant. Yet it was completely empty. Three demons stood guard around the entrance. For whatever reason no one was allowed in. Making himself invisible, he flew into the building, preparing himself for the worse.

Silence greeted him on the other side. He began to wander when he heard faint voices coming from further in. He followed the sound. The closer he got the more he could make out. He noted that it sounded like questions. The inquiry was met with silence. Like a proper interrogation, the silence was rewarded with pain. He heard the oh so distinct sound of the blade running through flesh. This was accompanied by a whimper. He stopped slightly. He was sure he'd heard that voice before. But a mere whimper was hardly enough for a confirmation. He listened more closely. The interrogator yelled, and the sound of the knife at work was once again audible. The cut being far more vicious than the one before. Then a pained, choke of a scream ripped through the air.

Crowley froze. He knew that voice. He mentally slapped himself for not recognizing it before. It was Y/N. He had to force himself to calm down. How dare they touch you.

_How **dare** they._

He let out a snarling breath and found the exact room you were held in. Slipping in, he took in the sight in front of him. You stomach had been nearly shredded. Countless cuts sluggishly bled as she lifted the knife from the newest addition. Your eyes were clouded with pain, and you breathing was labored at best. Your left cheek had swollen into an red, angry lump. Your nose had bent at an odd angle as blood flowed freely from your nostrils. You were just barely staying conscious. He almost lost control of of his anger. He started forward to, as Dean would put it, gank a bitch. But the knife was risen once again, and before anyone could react, was plunged into your stomach yet again. But this time going to the hilt. You couldn't stifle your voice anymore. A scream tore through your throat at it's full volume.

Crowley snapped.

He rushed behind the no doubt doomed demon, and grabbed the back of her collar. He made himself visible again, "I believe you've made a terrible mistake." Crowley hissed into her ear. His voice quivering with rage. You looked up in near delirious confusion. You assumed that you were in too much pain to notice his presence before. All the color drained from her face. She dropped the knife. The instrument hitting the floor with a dull thud.

"I will personally decide your punishment later." His voice was practically dripping with venom. The terrified woman disappeared with a flash.

Crowley's face softened significantly when his eyes met yours. He spoke as gently as he could muster, "You're safe now, love." He reached forward, and healed you. You gratefully took in your first pain free breath in what felt like hours. A moment later the bindings holding you disappeared. You tried to stand. The dizziness from you injuries still lingering. He noticed this, and carefully gripped your arm to steady you.

"Thank you." Your voice came out frail through your panting.

"Think nothing of it. Where's Moose and Squirrel?" His shook slightly as the adrenaline wore off.

"They're at the motel. We came here on a hunt." Your reply coming out far more smoothly than before as your erratic breathing regulated itself.

"This town is completely full of demons. You, dumb, and dumber, are the only humans for miles. I haven't exactly kept a close eye on this area. But I have reason to believe that they faked whatever made you come." He turned to face you completely.

"They want you here. Although I haven't the faintest idea why." You stared at him.

"So everyone's possessed?" You asked, hoping you had heard wrong. Ignoring the question, Crowley went on.

"You need to get out of here. I'm going to bring you back to the motel. You leave first thing, and never comeback." You gave a nod. Looking back at the chair behind you, you spoke again.

"I can imagine why…" Sensing the slight shudder in you voice, he grabbed your arm and did as he said.

Back at the motel Sam and Dean had been frantically preparing to rescue you for two hours now. They had come up with a plan, (along with three back-ups of course). And were making the final preparations to leave.

"Alright Sammy, one last time. Holy water."

"A gallon at least."

"Plan A through D memorized."

"Perfectly."

"Ruby's knife."

"Sharpened."

"Alright let's go. Who knows what they've done to her at this point." Dean walked to the door and threw it open with Sam in tow. The abused doorway revealed you along with the King of Hell himself.

"Hello boys." He casually walked in with you not far behind.

"Y/N!" Dean threw aside everything he was carrying and wrapped you in a tight hug. Releasing you just long enough for Sam to mirror him. His six and a half foot stature engulfing yours. Crowley looked on, his expression unreadable.

"Your lucky I already healed her. Your moose-like strength would've finished her off." Sam let you go, and shot an alarmed glance at Crowley.

"While you two had you thumbs up your asses Y/N here was being carved like a bloody turkey! She was already half dead when I found her." The brothers paled. Crowley went through the same explanation he gave you. Dean was about to say something in response when the door was kicked down. The now black eyed receptionist along with a few staff member came in. They all came to a halt upon noticing Crowley.

"We have a lot to talk about when I get back." His voice went dark as he spoke to her. Not a moment later all three of you were teleported to the bunker. Crowley hadn't joined you this time.

Dean immediately ran up to you, "Y/N you okay?!" Sam would've joined him, but Crowley had decided to teleport all of the luggage directly on top of him, Toppling the giant over.

Dean spoke again. "What exactly happened there."

"Crowley pretty much explained it all already. It was some kind of interrogation. Even he isn't sure why. As for the half dead part, she carved half my stomach in an attempt to get information I didn't have. By time he found me I was starting to lose conscious…" Dean's face had been completely colored with guilt while Sam listened with a look of horror behind him.

"Listen Y/N-" Dean was cut off by the frantic sound of two angels landing. Once again knocking Sam over. Gabriel ran up to you and Dean while Cas helped Sam off the floor apologizing.

"So, what happened here…" His usual smirk was barely concealing the worry on his face. It was a bit unnerving to see such a large crack in his composure. Although that didn't stop Dean from tearing into him.

"Where the hell were you and Cas!" Gabriel's face fell into a rare display of guilt. But before he could say anything Cas approached him to offer an explanation.

"We were attending a meeting. We both attempted to leave, but these attempts were stopped…" Dean was about to continue chewing him out when he detected a bitchface aimed at him from his brother in the corner. Cas continued. "You aren't in any danger at the moment...what happened?" His head tilted in confusion.

"You two bird brains took so long I had to intervene." The familiar accent echoed through the room startling Dean by appearing right in front of you. This lead to another lengthy explanation. Sam and Dean endured a healthy dose of guilt as the two angels edged closer to you with every word.

"...I have yet to figure out what they wanted to get out of her." A smirk found it's way on his face. "But I assure you they have been...punished." The way he said that was all too unsettling.

"Is there anyway they could find us again?" Sam asked after getting over the implications of Crowley's "punishment"

"I highly doubt it...but perhaps I should stay to ensure it…" His voice faltered slightly. And for the first (and probably last) time, he looked unsure. Castiel glared at him while Gabriel approached him.

"And what makes you think we're going anywhere?" He said as he gestured to his brother. Before Crowley could retort yet another figure emerged from within the bunker.

Kevin came barreling out of the kitchen. A collection of knives, including an angel blade, hung at his waist along with a flask of holy water. In front of him he held a salt filled shotgun ready to fire. He looked as deadly as he did humorous. His expression melted into a long-suffering frown as he turned to leave. "You know what? I don't wanna know."

This brief distraction proved to be enough for the decision to be made. No one was willing to leave. You and the brothers had skipped dinner. The memory of the knife dragging across your stomach didn't exactly do wonders for your appetite, and Sam and Dean were too exhausted eat. So the three of you retired to your rooms for the night. After changing into sweatpants, and a t-shirt, you all but collapsed into your bed. Not even five minutes passed before soft snores emanated from your room.

Gabriel wandered the hallways of the bunker in search of a good place to perch for the night. He passed by the bedrooms. Curious to see who occupied which. He passed by Kevin's first. His was the deepest in the bunker. He felt a small pang of guilt. He had always fussed over you, or on rare occasions, Sam or Dean. But he never really bothered with him. But he eventually concluded that waking up to see a literal angel watching over him would most likely do more harm than good.

Next was was the brothers themselves. Their rooms right next to each other. He snaps out of his thoughts when he sees a familiar figure standing in the hall. Castiel had positioned himself in between the two doors. Silently daring any and all threats to so much as try and harm his charges. He let out a little laugh. Clearly, the Winchesters didn't need any help. So he continued down the hallway once more. Sending a nod of acknowledgement to his brother, who returns it before resuming his guarding stance.

Last, and closest to the front of the bunker, was your room. He hated it. So close to the entrance, so hard to alert someone beyond screaming, oh so very vulnerable. It's not that he thought you to be weak, It the exact opposite. Anyone who had survived their whole lives hunting with the Winchesters practically deserved a medal! But like Castiel with the brothers, no matter how badass they were, you just couldn't shake the feeling that something could happen.

He was starting to understand what Cas felt like when he was with them.

He was so afraid that something was going to happen to you, and he wouldn't be able to reach you in time. And today, it came far too close to becoming true.

He crept into your room. You were on your side, slightly curled up. He carefully sat on the edge of your bed. Propping himself up on the headboard. Taking his time as to not wake you. He would watch you from here. Nothing could even hope to get close to you. He zoned out for a few minutes, lost in his thoughts when he heard the door creak. He allowed the handle of his blade to fall into his hand. Relaxing ever so slightly when Crowley walked in.

"What are you doing here Feathers?" Crowley tensed, before asking. He stared him down in an attempt to get him to leave. "Feathers" simply stared back. A minute passed before Gabriel spoke up.

"I could ask you the same thing." A smirk formed on the demon's face before he responded.

"Doing what you apparently couldn't." He forced down a bout of rage. You needed your rest. He couldn't allow himself to argue, and he refused to leave his self appointed post.

"Leave. Say what you want in the morning. I won't let you wake her up…" Crowley responded by pulling out the chair from your desk, and facing it towards your bed.

"Of course I won't wake her." He said in a mocking tone. Gabriel was about to lose it when he heard a small whimper beside him. Looking over, you had broken into a cold sweat. You shifted onto your back in your nightmare. Crowley and Gabriel fell silent. The anger and annoyance had drained from the room in an instant. Gabriel placed two fingers on your forehead. You started to calm down, and fell into a dreamless sleep. The room stayed silent for nearly an hour afterwards. Both beings deep in thought.

"Truce?" Gabriel broke the silence. Crowley stared, startled for a few seconds.

"What?'

"I want a truce." Gabriel mentally went through countless responses. But out of all of them, this wasn't one.

"Truce." The angel stared at him. Searching for any signs that he was lying, or mocking him. Surprised, yet relieved to find none. Gabriel eventually decided to sleep. Believing that Crowley wouldn't do anything with you in the room, and confident that if something came in, at least one of them would notice. But unbeknownst to him, Crowley didn't last that long either before sleeping to pass the time.

(That Morning)

Sam woke up before everyone else. He got out of bed, and was walking down the hallway on his way to the kitchen. He did his usual routine of checking on whoever was still sleeping, and informing Cas that they were alright. He was approaching your room to check on you when he heard an odd snore, much too deep to be yours. With no weapon he reached over to throw open the door in hopes that he had just misheard something. So he did. And he briefly thought that he was still dreaming.

Gabriel half-sat half-laid on your bed next to you. Your head leaning against his side. Crowley had sprawled out in your desk chair with his head hanging over the back. Both were sound asleep. He stifled a laugh as he watched your two mighty protectors. He always figured they liked you for whatever reason. But it was something else entirely to actually see it. He jogged back to Dean's room. He needed to see this. The sudden need to get to his brother alerted Castiel, who grabbed Sam's arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah Cas, I'm fine. I need to show Dean something...actually you should see it too." He tilted his head in confusion, but followed anyway. The elder Winchester was then awoken with a long string of grunts and swears.

"It's too early for this Sam!" Dean said as they left the room.

"I know it's still early, but like I said you really have to see this." His brother grumbled again but continued to wordlessly follow.

They got to the room and the door was once again pushed open. Dean's face was priceless. Castiel seemed to be greatly shocked at something, (beyond the obvious) but Sam couldn't tell. The hall was silent while Sam tried to hold in the laughter threatening to suffocate him. But it was in vain as Dean spit out an absolutely horrified retort.

"I don't care what any of them says, those two are not _living_ with us!"


	3. Protective Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most if not all things said about wings in this chapter and this fic in general are headcanon from myself, and the fandom. This oneshot's a bit shorter than I'd like it to be. But it's an idea I thought I'd write anyway. This one's more Gabriel centric, although Crowley is mentioned.

It turns out that Dean's comment about Gabriel and Crowley living at the bunker held more truth than he'd like to admit. While they didn't live there in the traditional sense, they stayed there all day, everyday. Even sleeping there most nights. Only occasionally leaving to either heaven or hell for their original responsibilities. Castiel seemed to be doing the same. Despite the bunker being warded against virtually everything in existence, they still seemed weary. Not that you minded all that much. You had actually been worried along with the brothers that you would never see them anymore now that the world was safe. So not including Crowley (in Dean's case), there were no complaints about the bunker's newfound residents.

Kevin hadn't been too keen on their presence. It had taken him long enough to get used to Castiel popping in every so often. Now add in an archangel, and a demonic monarch, and Kevin barely leaves the library. You lost count of the amount of times that you or the Winchesters dragged him to his bedroom after finding him asleep against a bookshelf. It seems that even though he's a prophet/honorary hunter who lives in a supernatural proofed bunker with two angels and a demon, he still wanted to keep as much normalcy as possible.

A true example of wishful thinking at its finest. You honestly felt a little bad for him.

Truth be told you just simply couldn't be surprised anymore, so you took it in stride. And after a few weeks, you found that you actually enjoyed their company. It was odd company to be sure. But it was nice company nonetheless. But there was one thing that you always found confusing, and that was Gabriel and Crowley's apparent protectiveness over you. And it all started the night they stayed in your room after the mock ghost hunt. They ended up doing it every night afterwards.

Each night after that when you got settled in bed. Gabriel would come into your room, and resume his post. Casually propped up on the headboard with his legs crossed as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Not long after, Crowley would go to his own post on your desk chair. Sometimes they were completely silent. But most of the time you'd pick up on quiet chatter in the middle of the night. There was just something so interesting about how they got along. Beyond them being the literal definition of natural enemies, you would think that their sharply contrasting personalities would keep them at odds with each other. But they talked just fine...

For the first few nights, it was almost unbearably uncomfortable. But even then, for whatever inexplicable reason, it made you feel safe. Their presence alone became comforting. So you never mentioned it in fear that they would stop. You would always wake up with your head resting against Gabriel's side. At first you thought that you had merely earned yourself a lifetime of merciless teasing when you first did it. But he never mentioned it, so neither did you. If you had particularly bad nightmares, you would wake up with his hand resting on your head. Whether this was meant to comfort you, or ward off dreams you didn't know.

Unknown (but really not all that surprising) to you, Dean had been a little less accepting of the unusual behavior, and was put on edge by it.

"I've seen a lot of weird Sammy, but this is crossing the line." Dean whisper-yelled at Sam after seeing one of your self appointed protectors in their usual spot. He was leading his brother to the kitchen to rant about it over a midnight snack. Sam chuckled slightly before speaking, finding the whole situation more amusing than anything else.

"I dunno man, it's actually kind of cute." Dean stopped dead in his tracks to give Sam his best 'how are we even related' glare before continuing.

"I can only see Gabriel doing it if Cas threatened him, and even that's stretching it. But _Crowley_?! No. Something's going on, and I don't like it one bit." They got to the kitchen and Dean made a beeline for the fridge.

"I don't believe it's what you're thinking. They really do just look like they want to watch over her." Sam said half placating, half teasing. Dean shot him another disbelieving look as he tore into a leftover burger. Sitting down of the table with a beer in hand. Sam stared at him.

"Dude, it's three in the morning." Dean responded by opening it as loudly as possible, and taking a swig. Sam scoffed as Castiel suddenly appeared in one of the chairs causing Dean to choke.

"Hello Dean." His voice held the slightest bit of amusement.

"Give a man a warning!" Dean yelled while Sam unhelpfully laughed. The angel stayed completely silent. Patiently waiting for them to calm down.

"This is serious Dean." The brothers looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Cas looked anxious, causing Sam to frown.

"I have something to show you." Before either of them could react Cas reached out to touch their heads and flew them to your bedroom door. Dean swayed at the sudden flight. Sam steadied him before he fell.

"What the hell was that!" Cas looked uncomfortable for a few seconds before explaining. "I believe you will find this interesting...what do you know about an angel's wings?" The question caught them both off guard. 

"...In the books we've gone through in the bunker, there's been a few brief mentions of angels, but not much else...is it something we should know about?" Sam answered while Dean looked on in apprehension. Sam's curiosity taking over as he waited for a reply. Cas gritted out a explanation as if it were a closely guarded secret.

"Wings are the most vulnerable part of an angel. They are the heart of our grace. If they are damaged in any capacity, it can be lethal. As such we can never allow another angel to touch them without complete, absolute trust. Gabriel and I do have the ability to make ours physical, But we don't because of their destructibility…" He hesitated for a moment. Sam eagerly taking in every bit of information he could. He continued. "In a battle scenario, or in the case of another being threatened, an angel can drape their wings over someone else in defense. This is a way of saying that they'd protect them with their lives." The two brothers stared at him once again in confusion as he finished.

"This is interesting and all, but this has exactly what to do with whatever you wanted to show us?" Dean broke the silence. Cas responded by opening the door. You and Gabriel sat sleeping in your usual places. Crowley had been absent for the night. Cas positioned the brothers in front of him, and placed his hands on either of their shoulders.

"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you." The two felt a tingling sensation in the back of their eyes. Sam managed to stay still, but Dean started to shift. Cas spoke again.

"I am temporarily heightening your senses. When you open your eyes, you will be able to perceive angel wings." Neither of them knew what to say to that. Dean could practically _feel_ the excitement coming off of Sam. He was just as curious as the other guy. But his nerves told him that he shouldn't be seeing this. But the grave seriousness in Cas' voice kept him still.

"You can open your eyes now." Sam's eyes shot open. His new vision leaving him speechless. Dean was less enthusiastic, and had taken his time opening them out of caution. Unsure of the whole thing. His initial reaction mirrored his brother's. Six massive wings were crowded around the snoring angel. Three hung off the bed, their primary feathers lazily resting on the floor. But the other three had been haphazardly sprawled out over you like a blanket. A smirk found its way onto Sam's face.

"I told you Dean." It took a few seconds for Dean to respond.

"Okay fine, Gabriel has a weird angel crush on Y/N. But how do you explain Crowley?"

"I do not know the customs among demons for affection-if they even have any… But when Gabriel is absent, Crowley does the same." Dean's face just screamed, 'Where did I go wrong?' as Sam couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Hold on, Crowley has wings?" He asked like a kid on Christmas morning. Seemingly unfazed by Crowley's odd, apparent devotion.

"Yes." Came Cas' short, non descriptive answer. Although hardly satisfied with it. Sam took it anyway. Before anything else could be said, Cas released their shoulders. Dean squirmed as the pin and needles once again stabbed at the back of his eyes. The wings quickly flickered out of existence. Gabriel began to stir, causing Cas to fly them back to the kitchen.

"Just when you think things couldn't get weirder…" Dean said before taking another (choke free might I add) swig from the forlorn bottle. Cas looked uncomfortable, his face was one of deep thought.

"I have never seen my brother so fond of someone before..." The brothers were caught off guard for the third time that night. Sam's inner nerd peered through again as the thought of new information made him look up.

"What?" Sam encouraged.

"I showed you two this for a reason...Dean especially." Dean set his beer back on the table and listened more intently at the mention of his name. "I have no doubt that you both are suspicious. Although I don't know about Crowley, I can assure you that Gabriel means no harm to Y/N, or either of you. I only ask that you leave him to continue his guarding. If she asks him to stop it, he will. But even if Crowley has an ulterior motive, he would stand no chance against an archangel should he attempt to harm her." Dean stepped in just as his plea ended.

"So you expect us to just let him do whatever he wants?" He argued with a look of disbelief on his face. Cas continued.

"It is rare to find an angel willing to go to such lengths as a sign of affection." Dean was about to point out how that didn't come close to answering his question when Sam stepped in to steer the conversation from a full blown argument.

"What do you mean by rare?" Dean let out a sigh of annoyance but let his brother continue nonetheless.

"Gabriel and I are two of only a hand full of angels willing to give their lives to protect a human." He hesitated for a second before going on. "My wings are always wrapped around you two in some way. Y/N included until Gabriel took over." The brothers stared, entirely unsure of what to say.

Shrinking under the stares, Castiel changed the subject, regretting his sudden confession. "You should go to sleep. It is already four am. Y/N is safe, and you're both exhausted." For the final time that night, Cas reached over and flew further in the bunker. Dropping them off right outside their bedroom doors. They went inside their respective rooms while Cas took to his usual post. Confident that he was able to at least lower their suspicions.


	4. That Time of The Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one-shot in honor of the gift that Mother Nature had decided was a fine day to bless me with. I decided to be a true artist, and use my pain for inspiration. If you are suffering through the same thing as me, hopefully I was able to make it a little less crappy...

The matters of your uterus were always a bit of an inconvenience to you. The joys of menstruation were not something that you needed (or wanted) to experience while hunting, so you usually avoided it around this time. But there were always those emergency cases that needed immediate attention. You remembered Dean joking about the subject saying that you could kill anything with it out of sheer hormonal rage.

He received a nice pie to the face for that one. You felt bad for it afterwards until you realized that the idjit probably enjoyed it.

Then there was the ever present embarrassment of having the Winchesters fully aware of your cycle. It was an unfortunate necessity in your line of work. As uncomfortable as it was, the brothers needed to know when they might be down a hunter. Dean took it upon himself to find, and tell every joke on the matter. Sam was a little more helpful. Constantly asking if you were okay, or if you needed anything. But that didn't stop him from indulging in the occasional joke. In your teen years when you were with John, he would always get flustered, and tended to leave the mother-henning to Dean. For the "supplies" as he called it, he would drive you to the nearest drug store, hand you the money, and wait in the car.

Today you were sitting bored in the bunker. Sam and Dean had found a vamp hunt a few states away. This resulted in an awkward conversation where you had to remind them of your current affliction. They nodded and called Castiel to compensate for the missing hunter. Being in a continuous state of bleeding while going after the bloodsuckers was just asking for a disaster. So you temporarily took over Kevin's job as the backup researcher. Crowley emerged from somewhere in the bunker. You didn't bother to acknowledge the approaching footsteps. He stopped in the living room, looking down at your restless form laying on the couch.

"Hello love." He greeted you almost cautiously. You never knew why he seemed so tense around you while on you period. You knew that he could sense it, but even then why would he be fearful of little ol' mortal you? Well you thought you couldn't figure it out until you realized that Rowena was a woman that at least appeared to be of childbearing age… You didn't know if witches were even capable of menstruation, and you'd rather not find out.

"Hello Crowley. When'd you get here?" You carefully sat up to keep the movement from aggravating the cramps. He hesitated for a moment before settling himself on the opposite end of the couch. There was an awkward silence as he tried to think of something to say. Your face clenched slightly as you were hit with another wave of pain. Crowley panicked.

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to hide his tone of urgency. You managed to compose yourself, and forced your face into a stoic mask. You knew it wasn't fooling him, but you did it anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine for now." You replied, trying not to sound too pained. He stared at you for a minute, debating whether or not he should ask the next question.

"...You do remember we can't heal you right?" He finally inquired. You nodded. He let out an almost imperceptible sigh of relief. A few months back, you had asked Gabriel if he could stop, or at least prolong it when you got it in the middle of a case. He had said that messing with something like that would run the risk of organ damage, or just succeed in making it worse. From that point on, him and Crowley stayed away from you every month in what you assumed was fear that you would be angry with them. They would still guard you at night, but neither of them would even think about going in your room until you were asleep. In fact you normally didn't see them at all during the day. But usually you were with Sam and or Dean. But since they had left for the hunt and dragged Cas along with them, Crowley stayed somewhere hidden in the bunker. Gabriel had yet to be seen.

"Alright then, go get some rest." He suggested carefully as to not invoke your apparent nonexistent hormonal wrath. You didn't have to be told twice as you stood up and started walking to your bedroom.

"See you in a few days." You called behind you. After he was out of sight you let yourself take on a minor limp. You didn't mind the blood, it was the cramps that were the killer. You finally reached the door only to find it open. Entering you fought through the pain of laughing as you saw Gabriel's annual contribution. In the middle of your bed sat a box of tampons, (you still wondered how he knew which ones you used) a two pound Reese's peanut butter cup, and a tastefully tacky 'get well soon' card. He always left a random over-sized candy bar, tampons, and a gift. It alternated between stuffed animals, cards, and balloons.

You set the offerings on your night stand and dug a pen out of its drawer. Picking up the card, you took a closer look at the familiar handwriting.

_Please accept my offerings as a sign of peace. Tell the Losechesters I said hi! - Loki_

You smiled and wrote underneath the heartfelt message.

_You have done well Laufeyson. - Y/N_

You set the card back on the nightstand for him to find later that night. You all but collapsed into your bed, and fell asleep within minutes. Just as you were about to fall asleep completely, you heard the flapping of wings, and a chuckle. You felt the bed shift as he sat next to you. An odd weight covered you like a blanket as you fell into oblivion.


	5. Reader Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one-shot, and many afterwards will mention the reader's 'past'. Because of this, I've decided to 'give' you a proper backstory. I originally wanted to keep it blank so that you could have an easier time placing yourself in the reader's shoes. But you have to remember that all of the one-shots are connected, and for the sake of having a solid AU canon to work with, (and to keep the reader from being too one dimensional) I've decided to add one anyway. I did hint at it in, "That Time of The Month" but didn't give away much.
> 
> This will also fix a personal pet peeve I have with reader inserts, and that is when the reader just appears out of nowhere and has no connection to the actual plot. These are instances where the reader becomes a character in a story that has no purpose, or overall reason for existing. Also, I didn't realize this until after I had finished writing it, but to fix my show continuity error, in this universe Sam and Dean were a few years older when Mary was killed.

You were born a few months after Sam, making you the youngest of the three. Your parents were both hunters who worked closely with John Winchester. He, and Mary (when she was still alive) were close family friends. And they would eventually help him in tracking down whatever killed Mary.

There was never a time where you didn't know Sam and Dean, as they were introduced to you mere days after you were born. If John went on a hunt, they were left with you, and your parents. If your parents went on a hunt, you would be left with the Winchesters. And on the big hunts for witches, demons, etc, the three of you would be dropped off in a motel room with food and money. You were practically raised together They were brothers to you, and you were a little sister to them.

The bond only got stronger when your parents were killed. They had left you with John to go hunt what they thought was a lone vampire. So when they unintentionally walked in on a nest, they didn't stand a chance. John was called a few days later to identify the bodies. After the news of their deaths, (and with Sam and Dean's persistence) he took you in. This was where your hunter training really began. Your parents never wanted you to follow in their footsteps, so they only taught you enough to protect yourself should the need arise.

You continued to hunt with them until Sam left for college. Dean and John tried to get you to stay with them and continue hunting, while Sam tried to get you to go with him to have a normal life. Knowing that you would never be able to take sides, you forced yourself to leave altogether.

After a few years on you own, you ended up going to college, and reconciling with Sam. And eventually reuniting with Dean when he showed up on your doorstep with Sam, saying that dad hadn't been home in a few days. The rest was history.


	6. Of Wings and Witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be in multiple parts since I like the idea, and want to see what I can do with it. And also I don’t want to submit a one-shot that’s potentially 15k+ words long. It defeats the purpose of a one-shot. So think of this as a small series.

For weeks now, you and the Winchesters had been on a role with hunts. Hunt after hunt, spirit after wendigo, vampire after werewolf had all gone deceptively flawlessly. So you had decided to take on one more case to finish off the week before finally taking a break. This one appearing to be a simple, ghostly, ‘salt n’ burn’ deal. 

You couldn’t believe your own gullibility.

The hunt itself was in Casper Wyoming. There weren't any odd deaths or anything like that, but instead just a long string of _weird_. So far, earthquakes leveled buildings only to find them perfectly intact the next day. Pets went missing and were found days later mutated and feral. And then finally, a man who had died in the fifties clawed out of his grave...and was gunned down when he broke into his old house that night. After questioning some confused witnesses and finding the remnants of a few tell tale hex bags, you determined it to be a witch. And a powerful one at that if the bag’s contents had anything to say about it.

So off the three of you went to find her. She turned out to be a local college student who was “dabbling” in magic for no other reason than to see what would happen. A total novice. You couldn’t be more baffled. After an hour long ‘friendly’ conversation on the dangers of witchcraft, it seemed that you and the brothers had managed to successfully scare her into dropping her new hobby. Calling it a day, you began the drive back to Kansas.

Then that very afternoon, a local pond suddenly switched from freshwater to saltwater; sending every fish floating to the surface. You arrived back in Casper that night, regrettably ready to use lethal measures this time around. 

After further questioning, the girl finally broke down and revealed that she was a part of a newly formed coven in that town, even giving its location. So now you had an entire freakin’ coven to deal with. Why WInchesters seemed to be forever destined to get involved in the messiest hunts out there you never knew. But you were cocky. You all had ganked every kind of monster out there with every brand of nasty. You had saved the world numerous times, and lived to tell the tale. So _of course_ the three of you took it on anyway without a second thought.

This was your _first_ mistake.

It was then that you realized that there were only three of you against potentially dozens of powerful witches. Supposed beginners or not, it took some serious mojo to pull off what they’d done so far. So with a quick prayer, Castiel and Gabriel landed in the motel room with the three of you. Your plan before had been hazy at best, but now with the angelic presences, everyone had somehow agreed on risking an ambush. The brothers were all for it. Castiel had been weary, but it didn’t take long for Dean to convince him. Gabriel had the most doubts, which were quickly obliterated with Dean’s accusations that the archangel was afraid of a few lowly witches. And the plan was set in stone. You would leave first thing in the morning.

This was your _second_ mistake.

Early the next morning, you and Dean were preparing gear while Sam was out for his morning run, and to get breakfast. Gabriel sat at the end of your bed flipping through the motel's few TV channels while almost inquisitively studying the crappy morning lineup. You shuddered at a flashback from the Winchester dubbed ‘TV Land’ incident. 

Even if he did eventually apologize for putting you through that godawful lingerie commercial. 

Castiel had yet to show up. You thought that maybe he’d decided to join Sam instead and enjoy the cool morning air. Unbeknownst to you, you were enjoying the peaceful calm before the shitstorm that would rage on later that day. 

You heard a yelp of surprise besides you announcing a certain demon’s arrival. He immediately went straight to the point and explained that the particular coven that you had stumbled across was created, and currently being led by Rowena. He had noticed you closing in on it while investigating it himself. Apparently trying a way to destroy it to get revenge for some unspoken deed on his mother’s part. So naturally he offered to aid in whatever plan you had in place. Although he was severely unimpressed with the thought of simply rushing in and winging it, he counted himself in. So the plan was slightly altered to accommodate the team’s new addition, much to Dean’s dismay.

And that’s how, a few hours later, you found yourself positioned on the left side of the grand entrance to the complex preparing to burst in with the others. Your hunch that the witches were novices was confirmed by Crowley. It seems that Rowena’s latest ‘Mega Coven’ had only managed to recruit inexperienced, low level witches. Presumably because of this, the expected warding around the house was nonexistent. But it was almost worse that none of the nonhuman members of the group could sense anything. And due to their leader, they had access to some of the most powerful spells in existence. So extreme caution was a necessity.

The two doors were blown off its hinges, and the chaos erupted. Your ears rang with the grating screams of panicking witches yelling every spell they could muster in an attempt to scare off their intruders. You began to fight back as you were attacked. It was a shame, really. Many of these women were so young...but really, that’s hardly an excuse to not only get involved in witchcraft, but use it to take the lives they had with it. The fruits of their efforts harmlessly dissipated in the angels’ shielding, causing you to relax slightly. 

This was your _third and_ _final_ mistake in the clusterfuck that this was about to become.

One of the witches suddenly shouted above the noise while wildly gesturing to Castiel and Gabriel. “Angels! She said that those two are angels!” Your breath caught in your throat as the angels in question tensed. You could hear Dean swear under his breath next to you. 

Not a moment later a table was roughly shoved into the corner of the room. Three of the more competent witches ran to it. One haphazardly threw a bowl on it, while another placed beside it a plethora of spell ingredients. Over half of which you could not recognize. The rest of the witches formed a protective barrier in front of it all. 

The trio then huddled together and began to chant in a harsh, consonant heavy language. You could instantly feel a threatening crackle of energy fill the air. Now with some order restored, the others focused more on their spells. Putting effort into them instead of just blindly shooting them out as they had done before. You fought as hard as you could with the threat of whatever that incantation was doing looming over your head. It left a sinking feeling in your gut. You only knew you had to stop it. 

From somewhere in the room, Crowley was cornered and shoved into a hastily drawn devil’s trap, rendering him defenseless. You glanced over, relieved that the witches were ignoring him in his now incapacitated form. But that also meant that you were now down another fighter. The two angels had long since been forced to stop fighting directly, and completely shifted their focus to protecting you and the Winchester’s from these new much more powerful spells.

The crushing weight of hopelessness fueled your desperation as the chanting grew louder. The bowl sparked and crackled with a bright white energy that was too intense to look at. You were outnumbered by about seven to one. With the only three actively fighting being the three humans of the group, the fight was at a stalemate. They were only buying the trio more time. Time that they couldn’t have.

Your heart practically stopped when the incantation came to an explosive finish. The magic gathered in the bowl split into three as it shot out at the angels and Crowley. A deafening bang resounded. You slammed your palmed over your ears, and threw yourself against the ground as every window shook and shattered. Glass rained down through the stunned silence. The witches gawked in shock and awe. 

“It _failed_!? Retreat!” A voice tore through your frazzled mind. You were and the brothers were nearly trampled when they all ran from the mansion to God knows where, violently slamming the doors behind them. You heaved yourself off the ground in any way you could. Shards painfully dug into your hands and knees as you ungracefully got to your feet, and ran to the angels. As the dust settled just enough to take the scene in, you stopped dead in your tracks. 

_Wings._ Two bulky pitch black wings had sprouted from Castiel’s back. The feathers were so completely dark that you couldn’t make any out individually in the dim light. The only thing you could truly see was the sharp, sapphire tinge on the tips of his primaries. He hunched over under the strain, his face taut with pain and disbelief. Gabriel simply fell forward under his. Something that would’ve been comical in any other situation. Six golden wings splayed out unevenly in all directions. The largest pair was the same size as Cas’. The meager moonlight that had seeped through the windows reflected off his feathers in an unnatural sheen. They glittered as if they were cast out of solid gold. A small, nearly hysterical part of you absentmindedly wondered if the ethereal feathers were soft to the touch.

Once you were able to tear your eyes away from the angels, your gaze found Crowley. Two black bat-like wings were folded tightly against his back. The top arches ended in deadly looking points. Although big, they were slightly smaller, more compact than the angel wings. For a brief moment your eyes met. He flicked his eyes towards the angels, his expression just as shocked as you. You sent him a questioning look, then pointedly shifted your gaze just behind him. He cautiously looked over his shoulder, and his face slackened. 

Crowley had wings, and rather intimidating ones at that. Your already overwhelmed mind balked at this realization.

A tense silence blanketed over the room. The only noise being Castiel’s labored breaths as he tried in vain to straighten his posture. No one dared to move, no one dared to speak. Then, a pained groan coming from the ground broke you and Sam out of your dazed stupor. Gabriel propped himself onto his elbows, and was struggling to sit up. You two knelt down on either side of him, grabbed his arms, and lifted him to his feet. He himself wasn’t heavy. There had been times during the apocalypse where you had to carry him out of harm's way when he was too injured to do so himself. But now with his new burden, even with Sam’s aid you could barely get the poor guy upright. You straightened him up, and the wings pulled on his back with all their weight. 

Your heart ached a little at the strangled whimper that escaped him. If Castiel had a talent for looking like a kicked puppy, Gabriel could sound like one. Gabriel’s face clenched into a grimace. His wings slowly folded against his back.

Dean watched from a safe distance. Courtesy of Cas, it wasn’t like he had never seen their wings before, but being able to see them without the help of an angelic visual aid just felt wrong somehow. In the very edge of his vision, he could see a mass of black behind Crowley’s back, and he refused to turn his head to get a better look. He had seen the weird, the odd, and the unsettling on a daily basis. 

He had been to hell, heaven, and even purgatory and lived to tell the tell.

His best friend, and surrogate brother was a literal angel.

His actual brother at one point had psychic powers, and would forever have demon blood running through his veins.

He was a hunter damnit!

But this was just _bizarre_ …

He stepped forward seemingly without his input. Somehow completely forgetting what Cas had said to them about their wings at the bunker. Hesitantly raising his arm, he reached for Cas’ wing with a childlike curiosity. His instincts screamed for him to back away, but he stubbornly ignored them. His fingertips had barely grazed one of the feathers when the wing reflexively flared out. Flinging the Winchester across the room. At this Castiel finally broke out of his trance, and went to help Dean up. Guilt written on his face.

Having witnessed the whole thing, Sam shot him a ‘you idiot’ bitchface while you rolled your eyes. With Dean’s discovery in mind, you took stock of Gabriel’s wings, making sure that none of them were near you. Not exactly an easy task considering their size and number.

“I can stand on my own guys...I’ve been doing it for years after all.” Gabriel’s voice was strained, but still retained the slightest bit of humor as he tried to lighten the mood. He gently nudged you and Sam away in an attempt to stand on his own. You both obliged, but stayed close. His wings opened slightly for balance. For a few moments you stood back until he leaned a little too much for your liking. You tried to grab his arm, and in the process you unintentionally brushed against a wing. Just as what happened with Castiel, the wing reflexively shot out and slammed into you. His archangel strength propelled you farther than Dean. You yelped as you hit the wall behind you. Sam ran over to help you while Gabriel stayed in place looking unsure, as if he was afraid to go near you.

A thud and a faint ‘bollocks’ was heard as Crowley tried to leave the trap to get to you. And ultimately settled on shooting Gabriel a dirty look.

Castiel straightened his posture as he grew accustomed to the weight. He experimentally ruffled his feathers almost, but not quite in a way a bird would. He indulged in a few calming breaths before speaking. “I don’t believe they’ll be back for awhile, but we need to get back to the bunker as soon as possible.” Although his voice was steady, the awkward way he held himself, and the constant twitching and ruffling painted a very different picture.

“Can any of you still fly? As much as it pains me to leave her here, you’re not going to fit in the impala, and it’s way too dangerous to walk back like this. Too many chances for one of you to be seen.” Dean reasoned, trying to remedy the situation in any way he could. He could sense everyone's impossibly frayed nerves and wanted nothing more than to get back to the bunker, and figure out how to fix this whole mess before it somehow went from bad to worse.

“I think flying is doable, but I can’t say for sure. However this happened, it affected our grace directly so I don’t know how safe it is to use. And that’s not even getting into how the flight itself would affect the vessel.” Gabriel explained, just now getting the hang of balancing himself upright. Castiel jerked his head to the door, glaring at it fiercely. 

“Either way we need to try. The powerful witches that cast the spell are on their way back.” At this Sam began scraping away at the devil’s trap with a piece of broken glass. Ignoring Crowley’s complaints at being trapped for so long. Gabriel halfheartedly stretched. The motion looking exceedingly odd as his wings ruffled behind him.

“Well, let’s give it a go! Cassie, you take Dean, I’ll grab Sasquatch, and Crowley can get Y/N.” Now free, Crowley walked up beside you. You had to actively try to look him in the eye and not stare at his wings. 

“If their flight is iffy at best, then how do you know that yours is safe? Not to mention that you’ll have a passenger with you…” A brief flash of indignation crossed his face.

“I work a little bit differently than those feathers. Mine is probably more reliable at the moment.” He sounded sure, but you could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Suddenly Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“They’ll be here any second now. Let’s go.” And with that, the two disappeared with a much louder version of the usual flapping that accompanied it. Gabriel quickly followed suit. Crowley offered you his hand.

“Shall we.” Accepting whatever fate you would face from flying, you took it, and instantly took to the skies...or wherever else you technically go when flying like this.


End file.
